The Letters
by Handkrock85335
Summary: "To my dear and sweetest Astoria," They all started like that, everyone of them. Hundreds of letters upon letters. They all ended the same too, "All my heart and love to you, Your loving Husband"
1. Chapter One

To my dear and sweetest Astoria,

I write to you with a burdened heart. We miss you so very much. He keeps asking when you'll get home but I don't have the heart to tell him. He's doing wonderful in his schooling and he's taken a liking to Arithmancy just like you did when we were in school. His eyes are piercing green like yours, a welcome change from grays and blues; his hair is just as fair as yours, it's about time from him to get a trim. He has your nose. He's a quiet boy, but has your contagious smile.

The house is very quiet and lonely when you're not here. I've been working on my piano skills just to keep myself preoccupied. I am getting much better. It's only been a week but it feels like you've been gone for months.

I hope you are having a wonderful time and everything is to your utmost liking.

All my heart and love to you,

Your loving Husband


	2. Chapter Two

To my dear and sweetest Astoria,

I remember the first time I realized I loved you. We were on our fifth date. We were taking a walk after dinner and, oh how the sunlight played in your hair. Your beautiful laugh still echoes in my ears. It is in that moment that I love to relish in, to remember, and to visit. I wake in the night to find that you aren't there. I have horridly vivid nightmares about you being killed, slowly dying, going cold in my arms. I scream for you but you don't wake. I dreamt yesterday of the old days when things were worse or so it seemed at the time. But with the downfall of Voldemort then came the light. Then came you. You brightened my world, you were my sun. After that came our son. Those were the best years. But then you left, he still believes you're coming back, and oh how I wish this were true. For you to be back in my arms, I would give anything.

All my heart and love to you,

Your loving Husband


	3. Chapter Three

To my dear and sweetest Astoria,

I miss you with all my heart. There is a void in my chest and I fear it is growing larger still. My bones must be vexed for my soul is sore. My eyes long to see you, my skin craves your touch, but my heart is full. From it you are never gone, you will live forever there. Funny thing about truelove, even after someone leaves they are never really gone, and it never ends even after we've left.

Our son is so very much like you. In so many ways I can see you in him. He is kind hearted and clever. The house seems even more lonely with him off at school now. Sometimes I think I see glimpses of you when he smiles or laughs. Thinking of your beautiful smile and melodic laugh, how I miss them so. I long to be near you again and have thought about going to you many times. But I must remember our son. It would be most unfair to leave him here alone. I wish with all my heart and soul that you were here.

All my heart and love to you,

Your loving Husband


	4. Chapter Four

To my dear and sweetest Astoria,

Oh why did you go? Why did you leave? You left me here lonely and cold. One day I will join you and we shall have happiness beyond compare. I wish I could write to you all the day but self-pity and heart breaking sadness is not something I wish to inflict upon myself. So I've been cooking lately, oh how I wish I could have made you a meal. I would make you all your favorite foods, we would eat to your heart's desire. Afterwards we would go to the ballroom and I would show you my piano skills. We would get Alfred to play or just magic the piano, and dance the night away. Oh how wonderful to have you in my arms again! You were such a beautiful dancer. Even the best of dancers you put to shame, they didn't even compare in my eyes. How long shall I seek counsel in my heart, for my sorrows are daily. You are more dear than all the gold in Gringotts, and more beautiful and the diamonds of the earth.

All my heart and love to you,

Your loving Husband


	5. Chapter Five

To my dear and sweetest Astoria,

Our son grows bigger and more like you every day. As much as I wish I couldn't, I can see me in him too. He has a best friend now from school. Alexander Zabini. If you were here now I can just imagine the scowl on your face and hear Blaise's laugh in the background. It seems that now you are gone he has made an even bigger effort to here all the time. I think we all miss your joking dislike of him. If it weren't for looks I would think you two could be siblings. And though Alexander has the same practical joking, mischievous aurora as his father does, I know he is a good kid. You would approve of him. He and Scorpius are nearly inseparable, one never coming or going without the other. The boys have just burst into my study so I must go,

All my heart and love to you,

Your loving Husband


	6. Chapter Six

_Author's note: I want to point out some things that some of you might have noticed about my story, first Scorpius' eyes are actually supposed to be gray just like his fathers, by for the sake of the story I went with green. A second is that of Blaise Zabini's son Alexander. Yes I realize he is not actually ever mentioned but I thought Alexander Zabini would be a good name for Blaise's son if he ever had one :). Finally about Astoria, you shall soon see. _


End file.
